


Amorphous

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [33]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Not In Chronological Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>indefinite, shapeless</p><p>(What is a Jinx, anyways? We just don't know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorphous

AMORPHOUS

_indefinite, shapeless_

Light has structure. Light has shape. Light has atoms, moving in perfectly predictable equations. Lux has long mastered the science to light, figured out all its answers and solved for every variable. She can calculate the speed at which light reflects from Jinx's smile. But she soon learns that predicting Jinx is a whole other problem. A frequently changing algorithm where the constant is her inconsistency, and even then, she surprises her. Jinx is the antithesis to everything Lux has worked for. She isn't measurable. She has no discipline. She is all that isn't order and peace. She is a riddle wrapped in an enigma. And Lux surprises herself by not wanting the answer.


End file.
